Rick saves Alex/Percy saves Thomas, Twilight, and the royals
This is how Rick saves his son from being stabbed by the Dragon Emperor and how Percy saves Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadance, Luna, and Celestia from being blasted by Tirek in Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Qin Shi Huang: a sword to kill Alex. But Rick pushes him and saves him but ends up with a mortal wound in his chest Alex O'Connell: Dad! BOOM!!! Johnathan: Run! Alex O'Connell: Okay, hold it. Hold on there, Dad. All right, please, please, please, put preassure on it, okay, Dad? Rick O'Connel: It's all right, it's all right. We've been in tougher scrapes than this . Fix-it Felix: over What happened? Rick O'Connell: I got stabbed. snow falls Johnathan: Avalanche! Henry: ELSA! STOP THE SNOW!! Elsa: I'm on it! Tirek: evily Now I got them. starts to warm up a blast Percy: just shot down some Changlings and then he notices Tirek about to blast Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadance, Luna, and Celestia and they don't see him (GASP) flashback Megatron: Now to finish you off, Celestia. Princess Celestia: You wouldn't dare! Megatron: Oh, yes I will. takes out his shotgun and points it at Celestia You're so weak! Thomas: just racing into veiw and sees his mentor about to be killed NO! turn her head away and shuts her eyes prepared for the worst Megatron: his shotgun and fires Thomas: in front of Celestia at the last second and is hit (as Optimus) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! tumbles over cab over wheels Princess Celestia: her eyes and her jaw drops as he sees her student tumble Rick O'Connell: toward them when he hears the blast Twilight: back and her jaw drops at the sight Megatron: his shotgun away Thomas: over a feet more feet and then lands on his side Shai-Shay: GASP Cadance: NO! THOMAS! Percy: Oh no, Megatron got Thomas! ends Percy: his mind No, not this time! I must save them! the Troublesome Truck gang looks over Tanker: The hell's he doing? Slate: You got me. Boxer: Hey, look at Percy! Percy: whistles' THOMAS! TWILIGHT! SHINING ARMOR! CADANCE! PRINCESS LUNA! PRINCESS CELESTIA!! LOOK OUT!!' races forward Tirek: fires Percy: into the back of Thomas, who then bumps into Celestia, then into Luna, then into Cadance, then Shining Armor, and finally Twilight. He then shunts them all out of the way. YAH! is hit by Tirek's blast AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! Lopper: GASP flies backward from the recoil of his blast, which sends Percy into the side of a building Pinkie: gasp PERCY!! Thomas: Percy! NOOOO!!! Twilight: Percy! Shining Armor: Percy! Cadance: NO! PERCY!! Patchy, off-screen: First Willy, then Rick. NOW PERCY TOO?! race to Percy Pinkie: Percy! Percy: groans What a pong! Pinkie: Percy! ARE YOU OKAY?! Percy: I'm alright, we've been through worst. Pinkie: to cry NO!! PLEASE DON'T DIE!! Steamy: You din'-dong, he ain't gonna die! Mucker: Yeah, his big boiler and tank absorbed the blast. Pinkie: Oh. back to Percy Don't worry Percy, you'll be okay. sheding tears Percy: I know, Pinkie. Pinkie: cries Felix! CAN YOU FIX PERCY?! Fix-it Felix: a look Sorry, I can't fix this. Pinkie: WHAT?! Percy: Why is that? Fix-it Felix: This is outside my limits, watch. hits his hammer on the blast mark on Percy but nothing happens See? Pinkie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! cries Percy: I'll be fine Pinkie. Human Applejack: You don't look fine, Percy. the Toublesome Trucks Boxer: Did you see that?! Chopper: You kiddin'? How could you miss that?! Lopper: Yes! Boxer: I don't believe it! Tanker: That a-hole lied to us! WE WERE USED ALL ALONG!!! Chopper: Yeah! Slate: That's it, we are no longer on the villains' side! We are moving to the hero's side. Tirek Tirek: groans Next, time I shouldn't do it so intense. gets up and looks to our heroes WHAT?! The Royal's still alive?! HOW CAN THIS BE?! looks to see that Percy was hit instead Huh, the saddletank saved them, wasn't planning on that but that's still a good start. the others Qin Shi Huang: the snow to create tablets Ying: a blade the Emperor loses balance and the avalanche makes its way Alex O'Connell: Help me! Help me! Evelyn: Ying! Alex O'Connell: Please help me! avalanche hits Gordon: the wave of snow Oh no. Brian: AVALANCHE!!!! Applejack: Watch out! Mighty Joe: DUCK AND COVER!!! Elsa: takes action and puts an ice sheild over the whole group as the avalanche hits huge wave of snow covers everything in sight, some of it knocking the villains back Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts